


Town Burns, Everyone Dies

by JLSigman



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffvii_100/265177.html">Originally posted May 26, 2010</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Town Burns, Everyone Dies

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted May 26, 2010](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffvii_100/265177.html)

Sephiroth read without stopping for three days. There was so much information to process, so many things he had never known.

Like the other experiments, the ones deemed too unstable in some way.

He prowled the cellars for hours to locate their hiding places. He found one and studied the symbol on the containment unit: a dragon spitting fire.

She was slender with Wutian features and eyes that blazed with mako and insanity. Her flames were so intense they were blue. She laughed at the destruction, cackling with glee.

She was crazy, this Azula, but she was useful to him.


End file.
